


A present for you

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday, Cake, F/M, Song - Freeform, ask, proposal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Levy doesn't celebrate her birthday, but her guildmates have a different opinion...





	

“Levy, hurry up! You’re going to be late at your own birthday party!” Lucy had a point. The guild had planned a feast for the blue-haired mage with a lot of booze, food and cake. They always wanted a reason to party, so this was their chance to let loose and enjoy the night.   


“I’m coming! Lu-chan, why did you have to do so many things for me? I never celebrate my birthday, so it wasn’t necessary.” She wore her headband and grabbed her purse, finally ready to leave with her friend.   


“Well, it’s a special day that you should be grateful for. Besides, do you think that the guild needs a reason to drink and dance?” That being said, the two girls left Levy’s room in Fairy Hills and headed towards Fairy Tail, where things were already chaotic. Chairs were practically floating in the air and the music was loud enough to attract the furious residents of the area, who ended up joining the party because the mages were too stubborn to turn it down a bit.  


Lucy opened the door for Levy, who walked in first. Suddenly, confetti was falling on her head, and everyone shouted “Surprise!” with all their might. But, one person was missing from the feast. His absence disturbed Levy’s happiness that her friends had caused, and her eyes were looking frantically to find him. He wasn’t exactly known for blending in the crowd, so her first thought was that he was sitting somewhere more private. But, he was nowhere to be found.

She wanted to look for him more thoroughly, but her friends had other plans in mind. Team Shadowgear took her to the dance floor, which was the perfect distraction for the real surprise of the day. It didn’t take long for an enormous cake to appear, shocking every person who didn’t know what was coming next. 

The reactions of the people attending the party varied, when a certain iron dragon slayer decided to appear from within the cake that was actually a construction that looked like the real one. Gajeel’s idea to pop out of it, just like it happened in the movies, and sing a song*, was quite a sight for the solid script mage, who blushed immediately. She could clearly see that the lyrics were only referring to her, in the middle of the entire guild, and that made her embarrassment even bigger. But, it didn’t stop there. 

After finishing the song, Gajeel approached his girlfriend.

“Levy, we’ve been dating for quite a while. We’ve been through so much together, and I don’t want that to stop anytime soon. What do you say, shrimp, will you marry me?”  


“This shouldn’t even be a question, idiot.” Her answer was all it took for him to press his lips against hers. This was the beginning of a new infinity…  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
